1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording apparatus having a heat fusing device and, more particularly, to a recording apparatus that cuts off the electric power source of the heat fusing device when a certain period of time has passed after completing a recording operation such as a copying operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, in recording systems, there has been provided an automatic shutoff device so that an electric load of a heat fusing device and the like consuming a large amount of electrically may be automatically shut off when a certain period of time has passed after completing a recording operation.
In such a conventinal type of recording apparatus as a copying mahcine, 100 % of the electric power supplied to the heat fusing device was cut off when a certain period of time passed. Therefore, in the case of the conventional apparatus, there is a problem that it takes longer from the time when a new turn on state is initiated until the time when the temperature is raised to satisfactorily be fixable, because the period of a shutoff time becomes longer if an intermittently unused period is longer and therefore the heat fusing device becomes cold. This problem may of course be solved by setting longer the delay period before shutting off the power. However, such a countermeasure is contrary to the object for saving electric power. As mentioned above, in the conventional apparatus, it has been difficult to effectuate both power-savings and instant operability, and users have not always been satisfied.